


6:33 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A creature appearing near Smallville trees caused Reverend Amos Howell's eyes to widen.





	6:33 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

A creature appearing near Smallville trees caused Reverend Amos Howell's eyes to widen when he remembered defeating it before it vanished.

THE END


End file.
